


Maiden

by gala_apples



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Episode Tag, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Collecting the maidens isn’t a rule of the Dark Lord, espoused by every High Priest, it’s just Academy of Unseen Arts tradition. One Sabrina isn’t going to connive her way out of.





	Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'chastity device/orgasm control' for seasonsofkink. I couldn't decide, so I went with both!
> 
> My girlfriend and I are slowly watching this show during date nights. The last episode we watched was Lupercalia, and then I wrote this. Therefore, I have no idea what actually happens next in canon, and if 'seven days later they're just banging and everything in their lives is trouble free' is possible. If not, consider this an AU.

“So, _we_ heard you didn’t fuck Nick during Lupercalia,” Agatha says on approach.

“Is that true, Spellman?” Prudence is peering in at her. 

“It isn’t your business.” Sabrina crosses her arms over her black and silver cardigan and waits for this impromptu interrogation to be over.

“That means yes,” Dorcas singsongs.

“Why do you care.”

“Oh Sabrina,” Prudence starts, faux downhearted. “You had fourteen hours plus to get something done. From sunset at four forty, to dawn at seven twenty. Nick is one of the most attractive options. How did you throw it away?”

Sabrina could tell them about what happened with Nick and Amalia, but she won’t. Nick deserves his privacy. He’s dated the Weird Sisters in the past, but he told her Amalia never bothered to go after other hook ups. If they don’t already know about his familiar, Sabrina won’t be the one to share the information. 

“You know what happens to girls and boys who don’t participate?”

“They become the maidens and the lads.”

All in harmony Prudence and Agatha and Dorcas hiss a spell, one Sabrina’s never heard before. Sabrina feels the magic settle over her. Most spells sink in. This one seems to stay on her skin. Specifically, on her butt. “What the hell did you just do?”

“We _told_ you, Sabrina,” Prudence says with a lilt in her voice. “You’re one of the few maidens the Academy of Unseen Arts has had in a decade.”

“Maidens,” Agatha sneers. They haven’t exactly been close since Sabrina slit her throat, then left her to get sicker for the sake of a mortal. “Those who find wretched glory in remaining holier than thou.”

“What they’re trying to say,” Dorcas smirks, “is we strapped you into a magical chastity belt. You want to be innocent? You’ll see what that means.”

Sabrina spends the next minute cycling through the anti-charms and spells she knows. None of them do anything to dissipate the cool and stiff sensation against her ass. As she naturally shifts she feels the edge of it rub against the inside of her thigh. 

“And saying I don’t find a work around, how long does this last?” She’s not ready to give up yet, but it’s probably time to find out more details. Ambrose -or, Satan forbid, Zelda or Hilda- can help better if he knows more parameters.

“Caster’s choice. You profaned a high holiday for fourteen hours. Fourteen days should do.”

“No,” Sabrina snaps. There’s no way she’s wearing a chastity belt like a Renaissance maiden for fourteen days.

Prudence pretends to yawn. “Let me know when you realise you don’t have a choice.”

Another two spells failed, and Sabrina’s starting to get worried. She really will have to bring this up to Ambrose, and how embarrassing will that be? And what if he doesn’t care? What if she actually makes herself explain the problem, and it’s just another Church of Night thing that Ambrose doesn’t care about. Sabrina can only clash with him so often before it’s a detriment to their relationship. And if Ambrose will be blaise, so will Zelda, and Hilda. 

But what’s the alternative? Just... just _wearing_ the belt? Well, how much could it matter, really? Sabrina’s not having sex, so it’s just two weeks of continuing to not have sex. The belt is annoying, like very thick plastic underwear, but it’s not actually uncomfortable. She should be able to go about her day relatively easy. Isn’t a mild inconvenience better than yet another issue to bring to her judgmental elders?

Prudence -and Agatha and Dorcas- will think Sabrina’s giving up. Sabrina knows she’s making an active choice after examining pros and cons. She tries not to let Prudence’s smugness get to her when she informs them of her decision.

Putting practical matters at hand should help the weird factor, Sabrina thinks. And there’s some specific practical matters that come with non-removable underwear. “What do I do if I have to pee?”

“Wake us up from our beds and hope that one of us is ready to help,” Agatha bites. She’s no doubt thinking of her time half resurrected, needing help for every movement.

Prudence quickly corrects, “Agatha is joking. That was the unrevised spell. This one is just for sexual indecency. Any, ahem, fluids will pass like normal.”

Well, okay then. This will be a trial, but hardly her first. The harrowing was much worse, as was Satan’s claw. At least this, she already knows the outcome of. 

Two days later and Sabrina doesn’t know what to expect anymore. The belt spell is an odd and specific one. It hides under her normal clothes well, as long as she’s wearing a skirt. The force field doesn’t allow for her to get closer than an inch. What it does allow is the spellcasters to touch her. That’s how she knows it’s a magical field, not a physical object. Despite how firm and solid it is to Sabrina’s touch, the Weird Sisters can go through it like a hot knife through butter. 

It was a shock, the first time she was touched. It happened in the hallway between the library and the women’s dorm. Dorcas passed her, and like it was nothing, cupped her ass. And Sabrina _felt it_. Instead of nothing, or light pressure, Sabrina felt five distinct fingers on her cheek.

Chasing after Dorcas asking her to explain did nothing, then. After a full day of bum grabbing though, Sabrina had come to the realisation that all three of the Weird Sisters could touch her. She’d left the Academy that evening trembling with something not quite outrage and not quite fear, and spent the night locked in her room, trying not to think of Prudence’s smirk, and Agatha’s pinches. Sabrina’d finally fallen asleep near dawn, exhausted from trying to distract herself from uncomfortable truths. 

A few hours later, and Hilda’d woken her up, calling her name. Sabrina’d woken with a start, only to blush as sitting straight up dug the edges of the chastity belt into her thighs. It just felt so much more _present_ than it had the day before. If knowing other people could touch what she could not had anything to do with it, well, she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself over breakfast.

But then lunch had come. Four hours at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Four hours of Prudence and Agatha and Dorcas being ever so sly and touching her when she wasn’t expecting it. Sabrina was coiled up taut, could think of nothing but her ass and what Agatha might look like, offering to spank her. She didn’t even normally like rough stuff in porn. The girlfriend boyfriend cams suit her much better. But if the only way her lower half was being acknowledged was by cupping pinching and slapping, Sabrina wanted to be spanked. Even if she hated that she wanted it.

At the next touch, this one by Dorcas, Sabrina pushed them all into the nearest washroom. Once she checked that all the stalls were empty, she whirled on her tormentors. “You need to stop.”

“Oh, fair maiden,” Prudence laughed merrily, then stroked Sabrina’s face. “It’s only day two. As ritual states, we don’t have to stop for twelve more days.”

“I don’t care about the ritual-”

Agatha interrupted her. “You _never_ care about our rituals. Why did you even sign your name in the book? Well, this is one ritual you _will_ care about. You won’t be able to help yourself.”

And with that righteous statement, Agatha proved something Sabrina hadn’t been allowing herself to think about. Agatha put her hand on Sabrina’s crotch, and made contact. Contact all the more intimate because Sabrina hadn’t seen the point in putting on underwear this morning. Agatha’s fingers were on her bare cunt, and before Sabrina could stop herself, she rocked forward once.

“Fair maiden, think about us tonight,” Dorcas had said, before the three left the bathroom as one. It took Sabrina a few minutes to gather her wits enough to leave the bathroom.

On the third morning, Sabrina wakes up wet. She knows it’s because of her dreams. In them, Agatha and Prudence and Dorcas and Nick had all taken turns touching her, her hands spelled to be bound against the wall. Awake, Sabrina can’t help but wonder what that would really feel like. She’s never had sex, but she has a healthy masturbatory schedule, and slippery dreams are a leading cause. It’s completely foreign to Sabrina to be cuddled in her covers, wet as a babbling brook, and not touch herself.

She still feels pent up when she arrives at school. She doesn’t care which one of them she finds first, if they’re even in separate locations. She just needs one, and she’ll be around.

It’s Dorcas. Sabrina finds Dorcas first, eating an apple on the common grounds. She doesn’t take no for an answer, just drags her to the nearest bathroom. A quick check for privacy then she’s blurting it out. “I need you to jerk me off.”

“What?” Dorcas titters a laugh, like she wasn’t expecting this.

“Just do it, Dorcas. I can’t stand this, I’ve been wet for an hour. Please.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking, Sabrina.”

“I know you’re bi. Practically all witches and warlocks are. And I know you set me up, for this. If I couldn’t say no, neither can you. Just do it.”

Dorcas stands behind her, spooning her. Sabrina can feel Dorcas’ breasts on her back, and it’s a match to how her sleeping mind thought a girl might feel. Sabrina’s eyes flutter closed when Dorcas’ hand pulls up her skirt, because if they stay open she’ll be looking at herself in the mirror. There’s only so intimate a girl can be with her own body, and watching manicured fingers plunge into her cunt is a little too much. 

Sabrina’s breathing starts to change as she nears her climax. She drops her head back onto Dorcas’ shoulder, rolling it from left to right and back. Dorcas is as clever with her fingers as her background of orgies would imply, and Sabrina loves it. She’d hoped for Harvey to do something like this, some day in the future, and the actual participant being Dorcas doesn’t change the feeling as much as mortal morals would ask.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Sabrina gets vocal when she orgasms. One of the first sex ed spells she learned, beyond a cramp ending spell, was one for muffling noise. Neither of them have thought to mute the room, but witches also have different expectations for privacy than mortals, and Dorcas really doesn’t seem to care whatsoever. Maybe it’s pledging herself to the Dark Lord, but Sabrina cares less than she used to. All she wants is for her nearly there orgasm to crest.

It doesn’t. It doesn’t, and it doesn’t, and it doesn’t, and Sabrina is hanging over a precipice like an ornament on a hook, and she never falls. It’s exquisite desire for uncountable time, and then Dorcas removes her fingers from Sabrina’s dripping wet cunt, and abandons her totally to begin washing her hands.

“What are you doing?” Sabrina wails. “Come on. Finish. We’re not done yet. I need this, Dorcas.”

Dorcas smiles at her, sugar sweet. “I told you you didn’t know what you were asking. You’re a maiden in chastity. You don’t get to come. Now pull up your skirt like a big girl, and go to your next class.”

Sabrina shivers as she adjusts her skirt. When she pushes on it with shaking hands just a little too hard, she can feel the hard shell of the chastity belt encompassing her. She wishes she had perfume to douse herself with. If she thought she was wet walking into the Academy, it’s nothing compared to the flood Sabrina has going on now. Her thighs are slick with it. It’s impossible. She’s going to have to find a solution for this, before she goes mad.

What she finds out in the next three days is that nothing works. Agatha can finger her to within an inch of her life. Prudence can hold a heartily working vibrator to her labia. Dorcas can suck on her clit. What no one can do is make her come. Fair maidens don’t orgasm. And even knowing that, even gaining more and more proof every time there’s a failure to come, Sabrina can’t stop. She’s become rapidly addicted to this denial. Edging, the internet called it, when she decided she was brave enough to look for explanations. She’s hardly the only one in the world with the kink. The knowledge just doesn’t help much, when she’s clamping around four fingers in her cunt and beads in her ass.

Day seven, and Prudence has her in her clutches. They’re not even remotely hidden from view, despite the hem of Sabrina’s skirt being tucked into her bra. Her only saving grace is the remote location, and the way the rest of the students have been narrowly focused on their own lives this week. Sabrina doesn’t have enough actual friends to know exactly what the deal is, the rumor mill works differently here than at Baxter High, but she has to imagine it’s about the various hook ups of Lupercalia. While she was busy trying to convince Nick’s familiar to not kill her, and holding him crying when he had to, every other student was finding a new boyfriend or girlfriend or fuckgroup. Sabrina thinks it’s pretty unlikely any of them care what she’s doing, as long as it’s not stealing a date back.

Sabrina rides Prudence’s fingers, knowing that they’ll get her nowhere. There’s almost a peace in it, in knowing a frenzy will dissipate to nothing. She’d like to touch her nipples, but the way Prudence has her clothing it’s just not possible.

“Do you know what would happen if I slid a dildo past the dissolution field, cozy into you, then walked away?”

Sabrina has a guess. The guess shouldn’t make Sabrina’s eyelids flutter, make her stomach churn with want. She’s changed since Lupercalia. Or maybe it happened the moment she signed the book. Maybe it was her birthday. At some point she turned into this, and she’s not sure if it’s better than following the light path.

“You’d have my cock in you, for as long as I wanted. Not a single choice would be left up to you. You’d have it in eating breakfast, showering, writing notes. You’d never not be thinking of me, maiden.”

Sabrina feels like she’s already thinks about Prudence all the time. If not Prudence, then Agatha. If not Agatha, then Dorcas. They're like porn ninjas. It's like a book sex-positive Roz would loan her, a dystopian world where sex is illegal or something, like just for procreation, and they sneak into people's houses and scale apartment walls and stuff so they can have an orgy with some unsuspecting civilian, and then drive away at 200 miles an hour. Only in real life, Sabrina doesn’t get to come. She gets porn ninjas with no completion of battle, no satisfying sheathing of sword. She’s the civilian the heroes don’t save.

Sabrina gasps as Prudence pushes her pinky finger up beside the first three. It’s not Prudence’s whole fist, but it’s close. If Sabrina could come, she would be, instantly. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“Stop it, Prudence.”

“ _Tell_ me or I. Won't move. An inch.”

Sabrina holds her breath. Maybe it’s a joke? A minute later, and fingers still motionless in her pussy, she decides to do what Prudence told her to. “You're pulling me apart. I like it. Damn it, Prudence. I don't do dirty talk. What do you want to hear, that I’m stretched around you? I don't know if that's hot. I can't do this.”

Prudence suddenly rocks her hand upwards, and Sabrina’s knees begin to buckle. “You think you’re stretched around me now? Next time I see you, you’re going to pick which of my cocks will fuck you. And if I think you’re being easy on yourself, I’ll make you ride them all.”

Dark Lord, Dark Lord, unholy fuck. Prudence’s hand is rending her asunder, inability to come making the sensation last and last. Sabrina could cry for how wretchedly horny she is. Seven more days. She’s got seven whole days until she can come. Who knows how far along the Weird Sisters will have pushed her by then.


End file.
